Retorno a casa
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Tercera y última parte de la trilogía que inició con "Karma", continuó con "Encuentro" y culmina con este relato XD. Ojo: Invitados especiales... Como siempre.


_**Tercera y última parte de la trilogía que inició con "Karma", continuó con "Encuentro" y culmina con este relato XD. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Comedy Central y Ubisoft.**_

* * *

**Retorno a casa.**

Praga, República Checa.

- ¿Entonces siempre no harás el trabajo? – preguntó Butters Stotch, de 20 años, a Clay Kaczmareck, de 28 años.

- Si tus primos no acceden a borrarme de la base de datos, no – replicó Clay con tranquilidad mientras que ambos bebían una taza de café en el balcón del departamento.

- Pero la paga era buena.

- Lo es, pero era mi deber en primera instancia localizar a tus viejos y matarlos. Eso y enviarte derechito a casa con tu familia.

- Oh… ¿Y por qué ahora y no hace cinco años?

- Bueno… En realidad quería gozar primero de tu compañía… Y tenerte me ha hecho muy feliz y lo seguirá haciendo. Sin embargo, todo tenía un límite y había acordado conmigo mismo buscar el modo de localizar a tu familia, más bien si tenías primos y tíos, familia cercana. Aunque claro, me iba a llevar la agradable sorpresa de que eres el primo de Desmond Miles y de Trent Boyett por ambos lados de la familia.

Me eché a reír.

- Hablando en serio – añadió Clay -, ¿cómo es que estás emparentado con ese desquiciado de Boyett?

- Es hijo de la hermana de mi madre… Y no le llames desquiciado.

- Lo es porque en verdad tiene serios problemas de control de ira. Casi me mataba con un fierro si tú no se lo impedías, aunque no lo culparía.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Butters se levantó, asentó su taza de café y fue a contestar el timbre.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¡¿Leo?! _– replicó una voz masculina - _¿En verdad eres tú? _

- ¿D-Desmond? – inquirió el chico con alegría.

_- ¡El mismo!_

Butters oprimió el botón de la reja.

Al poco rato, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Frente a él estaban Trent y Desmond Miles, su primo de 28 años. El pelinegro, al ver a Butters, extendió los brazos.

- ¡Leo!

- ¡Des! – replicó el muchacho mientras lo abrazaba.

Ambos primos se abrazaron por un rato mientras que Clay, quien se acercaba a la puerta, les saludó:

- Trent. Desm-

El sonido de un puñetazo invadió el espacio.

- ¡Hey! – protestó Clay.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamó Desmond - ¡Cabrón!

Clay se levantó del suelo y le replicó:

- Viejo, entiendo tu indignación, per-

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?!- reclamó Desmond mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

- ¡Des, por favor! – intervino Butters.

- ¡En primer lugar, yo no sabía que él era tu primo, cabrón! – replicó Clay-¡Era un chamaco cuando lo vendieron!

- ¡Pudiste haber tenido el valor civil de llevarlo a la policía! – replicó Desmond.

- ¿Podemos discutirlo afuera por lo menos?

Desmond lo soltó.

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón del departamento, dejando a Trent y a Butters en la sala, quienes entraron a la habitación a buscar las maletas ya empacadas.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que él estaba contigo, Clay? – preguntó Desmond.

- Cinco años – respondió el hombre mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Lo compré a los traficantes, como te dije. Lo vendieron como producto virgen… Fui gentil con él en todo, si me lo preguntas y si se lo preguntas a él por si no me crees.

Desmond lo miró con cierta molestia.

Clay comprendía bien su reacción. De todos modos, fue él quien había comprado a Butters en el mercado negro sin saber que era un pariente de Desmond, su mejor amigo.

No le culpaba, simplemente; el hombre estaba en todo el pleno derecho de no volverle a hablar por esa causa.

- Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de él – le dijo Miles -, aunque no fue de la forma correcta.

- Oye… Yo no sabía que Leo era tu primo, Des. Además, lo traté mejor que cualquier otro hijo de perra.

- Pero eso no justifica cinco años de no saber nada de él ni mucho menos que lo retuvieras.

- Entiendo tu furia, hermano. Estás en tu derecho de querer matarme, si quieres.

Desmond bufó.

- No te mataré por el amor y el aprecio que mi primo siente hacia ti, Clay…Pero lo haría si le rompes el corazón.

- Te aseguro que no sucederá, Des… Y en verdad lamento mucho estos cinco años de separación, amigo. En verdad lo siento… Y si buscas culpables, los tienes en la mira, si es que todavía viven ahí.

- No, ellos no viven ahí – comentó el pelinegro con resentimiento -. No desde hace cinco años.

- ¿Ya intentaron localizarlos?

- Los han localizado unos meses después en Canadá gracias a una llamada que Linda le hizo a la madre de Trent. La mujer estaba llorando de arrepentimiento cuando confesó que vendió a su propio hijo por dinero…

- Una pena. Si yo mismo los localizaba, los haría pagar. ¿Y qué hicieron sus familias al respecto?

- Mi familia y la de Trent los denunciaron por trata de blancas, violencia intrafamiliar y abuso emocional. Linda era un loro. Claro, pudo más su conciencia que su orgullo de Stotch.

- ¿Y dónde están actualmente?

Desmond suspiró pesadamente y le contestó:

- Están pagando cadena perpetua. Trent se encargó de asegurarse de que así fuera.

- Cielos… Pobre Leo… No sé cómo se lo tomará…

- Yo espero que no le afecte.

Mientras ambos discutían sobre el destino de los Stotch, Butters y Trent, quienes estaban sentados en la sala, también hablaban del mismo tema. Butters, entristecido, le dijo a Trent:

- Entonces… ¿Ellos están en prisión?

- Sí – contestó Trent -… Lo siento, Leo, pero se tenía que hacer justicia.

- Sé que no debería perdonarles, Trent, pero son mis padres.

- Pues, que yo sepa, los padres no venden a sus hijos como si fueran mascotas, perros de la calle a los cuales atrapar y vender por dinero.

Butters agachó la cabeza.

Trent, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

- Buttercup, ellos debían pagar. ¿O acaso querías que esto se dejara impune?

- B-bueno… Yo… Yo no sé. Es decir… Han pasado cinco años desde esa tarde tan dolorosa… ¡Je, si vieras que ya no recuerdo mucho South Park!

- Lo entiendo…

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo llegaste a la Interpol?

- Bueno, desde que desapareciste, me fijé la meta de encontrarte. Por eso decidí estudiar y trabajar duro; estudié mi secundaria y preparatoria en el sistema abierto y después me fui a estudiar Criminología y Criminalística en Miami. De ahí, me fui a Quantico, una de las mejores escuelas de donde salen los mejores agentes del FBI, CIA y de Interpol gracias a una beca que me gané. Apenas el año pasado me recibí con honores y de ahí me fui en directo a la Interpol.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial, Trent! ¡Felicidades!

- Jeje… Gracias…

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué me cuentas de ellos?

- Bueno…

Trent le contó entonces que los demás se habían ido cada quién por su lado: Kyle y Henrietta Biggle, su novia, se fueron a estudiar abogacía en Boston. Stan, Wendy, Red y Bebe, por su parte, fueron a estudiar juntos Biología Marina en Florida. En cuanto a Cartman, Tweek, Clyde, Craig y Token, éstos entraron a la Universidad de Colorado a estudiar Medicina y Periodismo.

- ¿Y Kenny? – preguntó Butters.

- ¿Kenny? ¡Je! ¡Él estudió conmigo en South Park, en Miami y está conmigo en la Interpol!

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí… Él tampoco dejó de buscarte, y más cuando recién se enteró de la treta de tus padres, cosa que siempre sospechó, ahora que lo pienso…

- ¿Y está en su trabajo?

- Uhmmm… No… De hecho, ha de estar durmiendo en su departamento.

Sacando su celular de su bolsillo, se lo entregó a Butters y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres hablarle?

**_&%&%&_**

Nueva York, Nueva York.

La llamada que Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick recibió a las dos de la mañana lo había agarrado de sorpresa, ya que no era costumbre de Trent llamarle a esa hora salvo que fuera una emergencia, tal como temía desde el momento en que contestaba el teléfono:

- Aquí McCormick.

_- ¿Kenny? Soy yo, Trent._

- ¿Qué hay, viejo?... ¿Alguna emergencia?

_- Uhmmm… Bueno, emergencia, así que sea una emergencia, no. _

- ¡Cielos, cabrón! ¡Me había asustado! Digo, son las… Son las dos de la mañana…

_- Kenny, te tengo una buena noticia._

- ¿No me la podrías decir en horas más tardías?

_- McCormick, estoy en Praga, por si lo has olvidado. Y no, no te lo puedo decir más tarde porque sé que tú querrías ser el primero en enterarse._

- ¿En serio? ¿Salió bien el trato con Kaczmarek?

_- En eso no tuvimos éxito… Pero sí tuvimos éxito en otra cuestión._

- ¿En otra cuestión?... Habla clar-.

_- Encontramos a Butters, viejo._

Kenny se quedó mudo por un momento.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – exclamó con sorpresa - ¡¿Lo encontraron?!

_- Sí._

- ¡¿Y-y cómo está?! ¿Está bien, está herido?

_- Está bien, viejo. _

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dios, gracias! ¿Y cómo lo encontraron?

_- Pues te sorprenderá saber que él estuvo bajo el cuidado de Kaczmarek durante estos cinco años como su "concubina". El cabrón lo había comprado a unos tratantes de blancas…_

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ese hijo de puta!

_- Hace unas horas, cuando ofrecíamos el dinero a cambio de su infiltración en la banda de Lessezk, el tipo no quería el dinero, sino que borráramos su nombre de la lista y que localizáramos a la familia cercana de su ser querido… O sea, a mí y a Desmond._

- ¿Eh?

_- Sí… Clay quería hacerle el favor a Butters de ajusticiar a los Stotch._

- Bueno… No sé qué decir a eso…

_- Nos reunimos en el taller de su sastre… Y ahí fue donde nos lo topamos…_

Kenny suspiró.

Durante cinco años se había esforzado y había hecho equipo con Trent para hallar a Butters, quien había sido reportado como desaparecido por los Stotch luego de que le enviaran a comprar unos víveres faltantes para la cena. Aquello levantaba sospechas, al menos por parte de Kenny, ya que él y Trent hacían preguntas por todo el pueblo y observaban el comportamiento de Stephen y Linda a lo largo de la evolución del asunto.

Las sospechas se reforzaron cuando se descubrió que los Stotch se habían mudado a Hawaii en la noche ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos, y fueron confirmadas tres meses después por Mia Boyett, la hermana de Linda, al recibir la llamada inesperada de ésta, quien lloraba llena de arrepentimiento y al borde de la locura al no tolerar más en su conciencia el pecado de haber vendido a su hijo por dinero. Al darse a conocer aquella confesión, se desató la ira de todo el pueblo de South Park y de los clanes Lavolpe y Miles contra ellos y contra los del clan Stotch, quienes al parecer conocían el incidente desde antes.

Fue en ese punto en donde los Lavolpe y los Miles, los parientes más cercanos de los Stotch, unieron fuerzas para destruirlos social y moralmente, teniendo como resultado la condena a cadena perpetua y el rechazo permanente.

Tristemente aquello no había sido suficiente para hacer justicia, al menos no para Kenny hasta ese momento.

_- ¿Kenny?_ – una voz tímida le llamó de repente del otro lado de la línea.

Su corazón paró en seco.

- ¡¿B-Butters?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

_- Hola, Kenny._

- ¡Oh, Butters, cuánto me alegro escucharte luego de cinco años sin verte! ¿Estás bien?

_- Estoy bien, Ken. Gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?_

- Feliz de saber que te veré después de cinco años, viejo. ¡Tan feliz que ahora mismo me compro una cerveza para brindar por tu salud!

_- Kenny…_

- Trent me dijo lo que pasó a grandes rasgos, especialmente eso de que el tal Clay te cuidó bien. Y más le valga, porque si no yo mismo le romperé la madre.

_- Jeje… No será necesario…_

- Dios… Viejo, en verdad, ¡quiero verte! Te extrañé… ¡Diantres, muchos te extrañaron!

_- Yo también les extrañé, Ken. Siempre…_

- ¿Y cuándo vendrás? ¿Cuándo llegarás aquí a Nueva York? ¡Cielos, debo avisar a todos y celebrar!

_- Bueno… En realidad no lo sé, Ken. No tengo papeles…_

- ¡Eso lo podemos arreglar! Tengo amigos en la embajada que te pueden echar la mano, ¿sabes?

Butters se echó a reír y le dijo:

_- ¡En verdad te extrañé, Kenny! ¡En verdad te…!_

El muchacho se puso a llorar en el teléfono. Kenny, por su parte, también lloró en silencio con una sonrisa.

Cinco años de lucha… Y todo finaliza de manera feliz.

Eso ya era una dicha.

**_&%&%&_**

El aeropuerto Newark de la ciudad de Nueva York era uno de los aeropuertos internacionales de mayor actividad en Estados Unidos. Cada año, miles, si no es que millones, entraban y salían del país provenientes de distintas partes del mundo.

Kenny, Tammy, su novia, Lucy Stillman, la novia de Desmond, y Bebe Stevens, la novia de Trent, estaban agolpados en el área de llegadas con un cartel en mano. Kenny buscaba con la vista a Butters, quien estaría acompañado de Trent y de Desmond.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y ya hasta se preguntaba en qué condiciones estaría llegando, si muy delgado, muy gordo, muy raquítico, moretoneado, en buenas condiciones... En infinidad de cosas pensaba el chico hasta que Bebe, emocionada, señaló con el dedo exclamando:

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí están!

Kenny se volvió.

Sonrió feliz al ver a Desmond y a Trent empujando un carrito. Al lado de Desmond estaba un joven rubio de su misma edad ataviado con pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta amarilla y un suéter abierto color azul oscuro. Su rostro era demasiado inconfundible para los que estaban en el grupo.

- ¡Cómo ha crecido! – exclamó Bebe – Y vaya que está guapo…

- ¡Sí que Clay lo cuidó bien! – exclamó Lucy - ¡Dios, qué alivio!

- ¡La sorpresa que se van a llevar los cabrones a verle! – exclamó Kenny - ¡Butters!

El aludido se detuvo al escuchar su viejo apodo.

Con una sonrisa, corrió hacia el grupo, abrazando de primero a Kenny.

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó.

- ¡Buttercup, viejo amigo!

Al separarse, Kenny lo observó de arriba abajo.

- Te ves bien – comentó Kenny -… Cinco años en Praga te sentaron de maravilla.

- ¡Je! ¡Lucy! ¡Chicas!

- ¡Leo! – exclamó la aludida mientras lo abrazaba junto con Tammy y Bebe.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Butters! – exclamó Bebe - ¡Mírate! ¡Qué cambiado!

- ¡Cierto! – añadió Tammy.

Mientras las tres chicas hablaban animadamente con el rubio, Desmond y Trent se acercaron a Kenny y lo saludaron.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, cabrones? – inquirió Kenny al darle un apretón de manos a Desmond.

- Muy relajado – respondió Trent -. Butters durmió durante todo el viaje.

- Me alegro… ¿Y qué dice el hijo de puta de Clay? ¿Piensan demandarlo?

- ¿Para qué? – replicó Desmond – El cabrón lo cuidó bien, aparte que lo quiere mucho.

- Pues yo le rompería la madre si no lo hubiera hecho… Cielos, chicos, en verdad pensé que nunca lo íbamos a hallar.

- Los tres perdimos la fe en esos momentos – comentó Trent -…Pero me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

Los tres hombres miraron a Butters, quien charlaba con ellas un poco sobre los cinco años que estuvo en Praga.


End file.
